Divinas Tentaciones
by robin-chuan
Summary: Basado en el cap 119 del anime ese donde mamori le pone su abrigo a hiruma kawaiiiiiiii!


**Divinas Tentaciones **

_**Esta es una historia ficticia basada en **__**el manga y anime **__**Eyeshield 21**__** creada por el **__**mangakajaponésYusukeMurata**__** y el escritor **__**japonés**__**RiichiroInagaki todos los derechos reservados para estos dos genios que crearon a hiruma yoichi.**_

Basado en el cap 119 del anime ese donde mamori le pone su abrigo a hiruma kawaiiiiiiii!

…Nunca he perdido una apuesta por eso ….

Todo paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta cundo es que sucedió pero una mañana desperté y no pude quitar tu imagen de mis pensamientos como era posible después que hice hasta lo imposible por alegarme de ti pero al final me alcanzaste y ahora estoy aquí mirando tu angelical rostro la placidez en tus sueños diablos quisiera ser parte de ellos pero es demasiado pedir, después de todo no soy merecedor de ti yo solo te traería dolor y tristeza si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad de decirte tan solo un uno por ciento sería capaz de convertir esa insignificante cantidad a mi favor y te ataría a mi jamás te soltaría aunque fueras tu quien me lo pidiera, aunque el mundo se ponga en mi contra no dejaría que te alejes…

.

.

.

Minutos antes

.

.

.

Mira que venir a festejar por un pequeño triunfo en medio de la noche jodidos idiotas tan solo hemos acariciado un poco lo que es la verdadera victoria, aun nos falta mucho para llegar no podemos confiarnos solo porque vencimos a ese mostro de agon, carajo estoy tan adolorido apenas puedo mantenerme despierto no sé por qué rallos estoy aquí no quiero estar cerca de ellos no quiero que se den cuenta de la clase de persona que soy mientras más alegados estemos ninguno saldrá herido

.

.

Es la primera vez que estoy rodeado de tantas personas supongo que su efecto es que me sienta tan abrumado como ahora desde que conocí al gordo y al jodido viejo ya no me siento tan solo como antes, ahora ellos están ahí para mí y aun después cundo por fin nos convertimos en un verdadero equipo parece ser que encontré un lugar donde me aceptan por quien soy pero no puedo confiarme

KEKEKEKE

Pero que sentimental me he vuelto parece ser que he convivido demasiado con esos inútiles…y ella….. aparece como si fuera mi maldición, haberla dejado entrar al equipo a pesar de que creí seria en mi propio beneficio después de todo yo fui el más afectado(poco a poco es vencido por el sueño)

.

.

.

-Hiruma estás aquí (decía una chica en el pasillo, se abre la puerta corrediza de el aula que solo es iluminada por la luz de la luna que atraviesa las ventanas y un pequeño destello de una laptop que se quedo encendida en medio de su pesado sueño)hiru…(notando que el chico ya está en brazos de Morfeo se detiene lo observa nota el cansancio que se alojó en su rostro no puede evitar ese sentimiento de protección que siempre surgía cada que lo veía de esa forma tan indefensa había una parte de ella que solo despertaba cuando lo veía a él a ningún otro solo a él sonriéndose para sí misma nota como un escalofrió hace que se acurruque un poco a la cilla fría había pensado por un momento dejarlo solo pero como se marcharía así, no puede evitar esa sensación provocando que esta se quite su abrigo y cubrir lo que alcance ya que esa obvia diferencia de tamaños apenas y lo arropaba cubrirlo tan delicadamente para que este no se despertara y la viera en pleno acto de estima ya que este odia ese tipo de acciones siempre malinterpretarlas con lastima pensando en aquella ocasión en las vegas ella insistía en curarlo pero esa actitud que era tan desafiante en él le hacía casi imposible tratar de ayudarlo, vuelve a míralo deja llevar sus dedos a su cabello acariciarlo un poquito solo para satisfacer su curiosidad él era tan distante que cuando estaba así de vulnerable ella se creía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa hasta susúrrale un dulce )

Te quiero…..

Va a sentarse en una de las bancas bacías que están en la parte trasera de este cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, no puede evitar pensar en todo ese esfuerzo que hizo en el campo estaba segura que jamás se rendiría pero esa forma tan temeraria para anotar ese tochtawn dejando muy atrás agon ganándole es su propio juego aun no le quedaba muy claro pero esas señas que hizo que significaban(venganza ) no se estaría refiriendo a que el vio cuando me arrojo en ese puente no…. no creo de seguro fue por kurita sería demasiado presuntuoso de mi parte después de todo el no haría algo así(girando la mirada asía la ventana pensando un poco en esa actitud regresar la mirada puede oír leves sonidos que salen de su boca, su indescriptible aroma sale de el impregnado la habitación de alguna forma ella siempre se sintió cómoda con él estaba tan a gusto por su compañía que no sintió en qué momento serró los ojos y se permitió llegar a la tierra de los sueños….

-hiruma-kun te dije que no te arriesgaras demasiado no eras rival para agon(mirando un gran moretón que tenía en la espalda y limpiando la herida de su boca que aun sangraba)

-cállate jodida manager si quisiera un sermón me hubiera quedado a escuchar al jodido borracho…..además tenía cuentas pendientes con ese bastardo

-te refieres a kurita

-no solo eso (mirándola muy serio)

-Hmhmh

-no importa se va acordar de mi por mucho tiempo jamás se le va a olvidar de no tocar las cosa que no le pertenecen

Lo miraba con confusión, por una parte tenía sus sospechas pero por otra si preguntaba seguro que él lo negaría todo.

Mirándolo sin poder evitar se sonríe para sí misma aunque él jamás lo expresa ella sabe muy bien a que se refiere

-de qué demonios te estás riendo jodida manager…..por cierto pervertida quien te dio permiso entrar al vestidor que no sabes que solo entran hombres aquí o es que acaso querías entrar justo cuando acaba de bañarme para veme en toalla ( en efecto solo llevaba una toalla enredada al redor de su cintura es todo lo que le dio tiempo ponerse después de escuchar la voz de la manager entrando a las regaderas, sonriendo maléficamente convirtiendo ese momento incomodo en un infierno para la pelirroja)

-no…no te equivocas es solo que estabas tan herido te fuiste sin que pudiera revisarte correctamente así que solo me quedo seguirte para saber si te encontrabas bien (desviando su mirada)

-yo creo que tu tenias otras intenciones porque viniste en realidad si tu querido hermanito esta herido posiblemente tenga una gravemente lesión y este llorando allá afuera como de costumbre pidiendo sin consolación a su hermana mayor y tu estas aquí solo por un estúpido rasguño

Tenía razón podía tratarse de algo serio lo que le sucedía a sena pero ella no estaba con él estaba con la persona más malévola que allá conocido y que seguramente aunque trate sus heridas el muy ingrato ni un gracias le va a dar vuelve a desviar la mirada no quiere que el note ese tono rosado que se establecía en sus mejillas.

-po…por que nadie más va a venir a curar tus heridas (esas palabras sonaban tan ciertas y a la vez tan crueles que dolían, estas tan solo que) es muy posible que guardes el dolor y finjas que nada te duele con esa sarcástica sonrisa que no me engaña

Como diablos lo sabia es justamente lo que pesaba hacer aguantarse el dolor de las heridas hasta llegar a casa tratar de curar lo que se pudiera y no dejar que nadie se dé cuenta que de vez en cuando era humano no puede evitar mirarla como si fuera una luz al final del túnel la única esperanza que le queda para ser el mismo sin que alguien se aterroricé por ello, desde que la conoció siempre se interponía entre lo bueno y lo malo que existía dentro de el como era posible que una sola persona le ocasionara tanto caos y anarquía que parecen solo surgir cuando estaba cerca de ella no puede evitar acercarse un poco oler su cabello acariciarlo era lo más cerca que había llegado hasta ahora y cómo demonios podría detenerse en ese instante si lo desea con cada parte de su cuerpo, todo se perdió desde que la dejo entrar al equipo se arriesgó demasiado en una apuesta que jamás tuvo oportunidad de ganar, ella estaba algo aturdida por el contacto del chico estaba claro que se había pasado con ese comentario pero eso era algo que trata de que nunca le volviera a pasar cuidarlo desde ese momento y estar ahí para el por siempre…

Sus miradas asen contacto directo lo que no se pudiera decir en ese instante se transmitía con ese simple gesto las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación de estar viendo algo satisfactorio, profundizar sus miradas hasta caer en el recóndito abismo de sus sentimiento, sin poder evitarlo él se aproxima hasta su mejilla la besa tan delicadamente tomando entre sus manos su dócil cuello y ese cabello tan rojo respectivamente poco apoco intensificar las sensaciones de estar a un paso de probar sus apetecibles labios ya no pude evitar más este encuentro que no solo el parece desear pues era correspondido por aquellas carias

-H…..hiru….hiruma-kun no alguien podría entrar (mirándolo aceptando cada rose de su cuerpo ser empapada por el agua que escurría de sus cabellos que lucían despeinados por salir tan premeditadamente de la ducha)

El suspenso aumenta con cada centímetro que él se acerca acortando la distancia entre unos pálidos labios que están manchados de sangre por la culpa de un juego tan intenso y esos delicados labios color rosa que tanto se le habían antojado siempre con la pregunta en el aire si eran tan dulces como parecen o es solo su delirante depravación hacia lo que no debe tocar, el aliento es compartido entre ambos las exhalaciones de los dos se han juntando en ese embriagador juego de seducción ya sin poder resistir un segundo más el contacto es por fin sellado entre sus labios saboreando y extinguiendo el total oxigeno de la habitación tratar de apagar el ímpetu interno que se apodera de ellos es ahora imposible poco a poco recorrer hasta el último rincón de ella acabar con su deseo ya no era un problema ahora la situación es como la haría sentir hasta el último de sus músculos en movimiento como le aria perder el control y que sepa que no existe nadie mejor que el para amarla sujetarla tan fuerte de su bello cabello y acercarla aun mas desde su cintura casi levantándola para que sus bocas no sean separadas tal desesperación lo inundaba de mas lujuria

-hmmmmhir….hir( el sabor a sangre había invadido su garganta, pero esa forma de sostenerla la estaba hiriendo y por instinto intento zafarse de ese agarre tan violento, poniendo las frágiles manos en ese pecho desnudo, la ahogaba de tanto placer)

Por un momento la cordura regresa a él alcanza a percibir sus manos tratando de zafarse y la respiración que era tan delicada que pareciese que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, la suelta de inmediato la nota toda roja por fin recupera el aliento que se había robado todavía quiere más por el seguiría por mil años y aun mas….

-perdón yo… no quería hacerte daño

-está bien es solo que me sujetabas demasiado fuerte ya no resistía el dolor….además estas sangrando demasiado (con toda la cara roja)

-KEKEKE serás tonta si alguien se sobrepasa contigo no te que das sin hacer nada tratas de defenderte le das un puntapié o le das donde más nos duele no te quedas resistiendo estoicamente a que él se complazca (burlándose de ella)

-pero eres tú no quiero a nadie mas

Sorprendido por la respuesta no puede evitar volver a besarla aunque esta vez siendo un poco mas gentil;(recapacita un poco en lo que está por hacer el mas que nadie la desea pero ella como saber que sus egoístas ansias de tenerla entre sus manos no la herirán en el camino )

-estás segura de esto se que es tu primera vez no debería ser así seguro que yo te destrozaría ahora no podre contenerme

-Quiero que seas tú siempre has sido tú (mirándolo con esa tierna manera de ser)

Volviendo a ese embrujaste delirio, lo que jamás se sintió cómodo comunicar con palabras ahora se lo demostraría con acciones acariciando por encima de su ropa su cuerpo dejándola caer al piso que esta tapizado por toallas, el ritmo cardiaco iba aumentando con la intensificación de sus caricias, era llevada hasta la novena nube en el cielo y de pronto la arrojaba hasta el quito infierno de la lujuria quitando a su paso su blusa blanca arrancando los botones que en ese momento le impedían el paso a sus voluptuosos pechos sabía que tenía una figura sublime pero el verla así era toda una incitación a no dejarla respirar en toda la noche, servida en charola de plata comiéndose el cuello con esa transparencia que si no tuviera cuidado de seguro dejaría marcados sus dientes en cada centímetro de piel con su lengua iba marcando su territorio quitándole su sujetador que le impedía pasar por fin podía contemplarla tal cual era podía mirar su par de pechos suaves, blancos igual que el resto de su piel, sus pezones rosaditos y pequeños no pudo evitar llevárselos a la boca satisfacer sus deseos por ella poniendo tan rojo el pedazo de piel que se devoro sus gemidos eran todo un deleite para sus sentidos, bajar aun mas asía el sur jugar con su ombligo regresar a sus labios para elevar el suspenso hundir sus traviesos dedos adonde no le da la luz del sol jugando con ella un poco más para conseguir conquistar hasta el último de sus quejidos corromper hasta la última esquina de su corazón y tomar a la fuerza lo que no se le quiera dar, mientras se deleitaba besando sus dulces labios ella estaba a punto de venirse por primera vez introduciendo y sacando ese libidinoso par de dedos cuidando perfectamente de no pasarse y quitar algo que añoraba más que nada

-haahah a hiru….hirumaaaa nooaa

-si gritas mas are que te vengas todo lo que quieras(un poco mas y él ni siquiera recordaría su nombre aun no era suficiente todavía quería mas de ella, separando sus bien definidas piernas, admirando aquella parte tan intima que se ocultaba tras las pantis empapadas de su compañera las quita sin ninguna sutileza, bajando sus labios y probar esa fruta prohibida arrancando a su paso gritos tan demenciales que le hacen perder el juicio, ella solo atina a correrse una vez mas y quedar tan fatigada por algo que solo había comenzado, delicadamente se acomoda entre sus piernas quitándose esa toalla tan estorbosa que dejaba muy clara esa monumental erección que casi explotaba ,deslizarse en ella convirtiéndola en mujer la mujer que desde ese momento seria suya

-hi…..hiruma-kun que no me duela por favor (mirada tierna)

-tranquila te cuidare (se acerca cuidadosamente a su estrecha cavidad tratando de ser lo más gentil y atando al animal que se encontraba dentro de el para que este no la lastimara hace el primer envite

-HAAAaaaaa(dándole un beso ahogando sus gritos en su boca, mientras que ella se aferraba a su pecho, poco a poco se iba acostumbrando a ese dolor tan intenso regalándole movimientos leves que se iban convirtiendo en placenteras caricias dentro de ella)

Llegando hasta lo más profundo desgarrando el himen que comprobaba su castidad, entrar y salir de ella tan frenéticamente nada podía extinguir lo que sentía por ella desde el principio fue inútil resistirse como le daría la espalda a algo que por primera vez sentía era lo único existía para él, nada no había nada con que comparar lo que sentía por aquella chica que en ese momento disfrutaba por su descomunal intrusión, el futuro no estaba determinado ni siquiera que es lo que pasaría después de esto pero de lo que podía estar seguro es que en ese momento estaba confirmando una sola verdad y eso era lo que más lo aturdía pues se asía devil con cada acercamiento que tenia para con ella tantos años convirtiéndose en un hombre vil para que solo una persona venga y descubra todo su teatro aun así estaba feliz si en algún momento tendría que descubrirse estaba agradecido de que ella fuera quien lo hiciera…..

-haaa aaa aaa no ya no aaa (sujetándolo de los hombros lo más fuerte que puede estaba por terminar)

-mhaaa mamori

.

.

.

.

Se le escapa de sus labios ese nombre que no había pronunciado hasta ese instante, aun siente el contacto de su cuerpo con el suyo, la fiebre se niega a bajar y su caprichoso miembro se abre paso entre sus pantalones, solo esta acompañado por las sombras de la noche una mirada decepcionante se refleja en su perfil despertar y descubrir que todo era solo un simple sueño sus ojos ya abiertos por el impacto de lo que a dicho de entre sus sueños nota que todo está en perfecta armonía obscuro y solo iluminado por los reflejos de una hermosa luna a través de la ventana el silencio es tan tranquilizador sus corazón latía a mil por hora ese sueño lo consumía por dentro torturándolo una y otra vez con sus dulces gemidos

-kekeke que absurdo mira que tener sueños húmedos con la jodida manager (me que dormido en medio de la noche que tontería) que hora será (mira su laptop pero esta acomodada en otra banca y apagada estaba seguro de que el no había sido el que la puso ahí levanta la mano para acercarla pero en ese instante se cae entre sus piernas ese abrigo que lo resguardo de la fría noche) mmmh pero que es esto de quien e….(el olor lo identifico de inmediato como olvidaría tal aroma odiaba las cosas dulces pero por alguna extraña casualidad solo era tolerable para sus sentidos si era la dulce fragancia de mamori llevarlo hasta su nariz y inhalarlo era a simple vista algo muy pervertido pero su insaciable intriga quería mas de pronto la claridad regresa a el ,que aria si alguien lo viera en ese estado )diablos como me deje llevar tan fácilmente)mientras sujeta la chaqueta en otra mano alejándola de el (se siente como el peor idiota de la tierra haciendo estupideces a mitad de la noche se recarga en el respaldo de la silla trata de serrar los ojos un solo instante pero que es peor tenerlos abiertos y hacer cosas pervertidas o serrarlos e imaginárselas)

-mmhhaaaa hiruma

Un leve susurro lo despierta de su difícil aflicción jira su cabeza solo para encontrarse con aquello que lo aquejaba tanto estaba ahí junto a él soñando plácidamente mientras que el se debatía entre el mal y mas mal estaba ahí con ese semblante tan frágil e indefenso , sus cabellos resbalaban por todo su rostro tapándolo solo un poco se percata nuevamente de otro sollozo..

-Mmh…aaaaa

Parece que no es el único que se dedica a soñar esa noche pero para su desgracia podía no solo escuchar sus ruiditos mientras duerme pues gracias a eso lo llevo a dar un paseo por ese sueño lujurioso, muy dentro de él se preguntaba como una chica como ella se preocupaba de esa forma por alguien que no valía la pena ni molestarse coloca su abrigo a su dueña parece que no la está pasando muy bien no conforme con eso planea quedarse a esperarla aunque debería levantarla y obligarla a irse a casa pero una parte de el le decía que se quedara como estaba ya que lo único se encontraría al llegar a casa serian las mimas cuatro paredes con las que convive a diario y ese momento era uno de los más gloriosos ya que ella se quedo a su lado se sienta frente a ella no puede evitar llevar su mano a su cabello esa inmensa curiosidad que lo poseía cada vez que la veía preguntándose siempre Que se sentirá tocar su piel? A que olerá su cabello? A que sabrá su boca? Por primera vez no podía hallar la respuesta a esas preguntas por temor a causarle daño era sin duda una maldita tentación que le provocaba salir sus más bajos instintos solo ella lograba descubrir el ser que ese escondía tras la cortina; Esa noche por fin podría obtener las respuesta a las dudas que le robaban el sueño por fin descubriría de que esta hecho el cielo, lenta me te acerca su mano a su precioso cabello rojo para su mala suerte su color favorito suave y a pesar que no había suficiente luz resplandecía lo suficiente para quedar deslumbrado va acercando su olfato , aspirar su aroma como lo imagino manzanas la maldita fruta prohibida del paraíso así o mas tentador definitivamente ira al infierno por comer la fruta prohibida o por corromper a uno sus ángeles, ya resignado por el destino que le aguarda se aproxima a descender un peldaño más, esa tersa piel parecida a la porcelana tan blanca que casi se transparentaba ese tono tan precioso en ella cálida y sensible al tacto (al contacto se movió un poco) como en tantas fantasías la tuvo entre sus manos acariciando hasta el último rincón de su bien definida figura mataría por una sola noche con ella, hasta donde llega la perversidad de un hombre que está obsesionado con la única mujer que no lo ha mirado como basura se acerca hasta sus labios fresas, vainilla de seguro por tantos pastelillos que come a diario su aliento es tan dulce, por milésima vez se saborea en su paladar sus delicados labios está a punto de llegar ..

-mhaaa(se mueve un poco, abre sus ojos solo pare encontrarse con la obscuridad envolviéndola ,el frio cada vez se sentía más caprichosos sin querer se da cuenta que está cubierta por su propio abrigo y uno más sobre este de él se escapa el olor de la menta impregnado )

-qué diablos es lo que haces aquí

-(aturdida por su voz termina de despertar mirándolo en la esquina admirando la luna) yo bueno es que

-será mejor que te vayas yo no he pedido tu ayuda puedo cuidarme solo, ya te lo dije esos idiotas te necesitan más que yo

-(con la mirada dirigida al suelo se siente un poco ridícula con respecto a las expectativas que tenia, da unos pasos asía la salida pero como terminaría su historia, si de algo podía estar segura era de lo que sentía y no era lastima ni pena por el lo que le atraía era solo y simplemente que lo ama como a nadie si salía por esa puerta como se iba a enfrentar a el si en la primera dificultad ya estaba buscando la forma de zafarse)

-hiruma-kun lo sabes verdad tu estas consciente de lo que yo siento por ti no es así

Voltea a mirarla por fin lo enfrentaba sabia que tarde o temprano se lo echaría en cara pero en alguna parte de el no se sentía preparada, sin poder tomar otra acción pues lo había puesto en jaque no le quedo más que contestar a algo que era más que obvio tendría que ser un idiota para no darse cuenta.

-lo sé estoy bien consciente de lo que crees que sientes pero yo no puedo, no puedo corresponderte eso es algo que no me creo capaz de hacer nunca, es demasiado para mi

-(su mirada refleja el dolor que sus palabras acaban de expresar había dicho que no podía corresponderla y no solo con eso aclaro que es muy posible que jamás lo intente ya que tiene la clara intención de no debilitar su apariencia)

-Ya veo solo una cosa más…que es lo que crees que siento (mirándolo)

-de que hablas quieres hacer esto todavía más difícil que no tienes suficiente

-solo contesta que es lo que crees que siento si estas tan seguro de no cambiar de opinión quiero que sepas lo que en realidad siento por eso por favor quiero que me lo digas

.

.

-te gusto, te gusto porque soy todo lo contrario a ti ya sabes por lo de los opuestos se atraen es simple estas enamorada de una idea falsa de mi crees con ese puro e inocente corazón puedes salvarme pero lo que no sabes es que soy un caso perdido no deberías gastar energías en mi

-crees que soy así de infantil crees que no lo sé he llegado a pensar que eres un idiota sin sentido y un hipócrita diciendo púdrete mundo cuando en realidad deseas más que nada un poco de compañía no se qué crees que soy pero si de algo estoy segura es que no tengo ninguna clase de habilidad para aliviar tus penas lo único que puedo hacer es estar a tu lado solo eso no soy tan idiota se en lo que me estoy metiendo, es muy posible que salga herida pero así como tú no pienso huir estoy aquí idiota

Yo más que nadie….yo te quiero

Sorprendido por sus palabras era verdad lo que decía ella no daba ningún paso atrás al contrario estaba dándole la cara a sus sentimientos y sobre todo a mí que estaba muy consciente de que aquello no era fácil pero ella no titubeaba solo me miraba con esa expresión de no me moveré hasta que digas algo, me había derrotado en mi propio juego no tenia como salirme era obvio que estaba entre sus manos, siempre he estado ahí

.

.

-no deberías meterte conmigo no sabes de lo que soy capaz no has escuchado que soy un demonio yo no me detendría por nada ni por nadie ni siquiera deberías confiar en mi podría aprovechar cualquier chance para arrancarte el corazón (ella lo mira con despreocupación sabía bien en lo que se metía a pesar de que todo el mundo dijera que era muy ingenua y confía muy fácilmente en la gente)

-no eres tan malo como crees que eres (lo mira directo a los ojos dejándole muy claramente que podía sentir cualquier cosa por el acepto miedo)

-como estas tan segura crees que por que hemos compartido un par de momentos es suficiente para saber qué clase de persona soy

-estoy segura de que tienes muchos conflictos que arreglar, cosas que yo ni siquiera puedo imaginar pero una vez me dijiste que no te sientas a quejarte de ello estoy segura de que estas asiendo algo para superarlos estoy segura de que esa es tu naturaleza no eres del tipo que huye de los problemas eres el que se queda y los enfrenta

-crees que sabes lo suficiente de mi para confiar, podrías garantizar que no me aprovecharía de ti en cualquier momento yo tomaría ventaja de tus debilidades sin ningún tipo de remordimiento

-estoy segura de que no lo arias

-por que estas tan segura no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasa por mi cabeza

- estoy segura por qué no ganarías nada, si te acostaras conmigo para ti no significaría nada solo sería algo que sucedió madamas….tu siempre te has referido a mí como una chica que utilizas además si tu quisieras hace mucho que hubieras intentado algo, tu sabes mi secreto, en esa libreta negra está escrito lo único con lo que puedes dominarme y tu bien lo sabes( creo que aunque me hagas daño aun así seguiría a tu lado no importa lo que intentes hacer para alejarme yo seguiría estando contigo)

-que tonta no sabes lo que dices creo que te está afectando la falta de sueño deberías irte (un poco sorprendido por aquellas palabras sabia su secreto eso era cierto e inclusive en alguna parte de él se sintió inmensamente feliz pero como, como estaremos juntos si yo)

-está bien hiruma –kun no tienes que sentir lo mismo que yo creo que estoy en esto sola después de todo tienes muchas cosas que hacer no pretendo ser un obstáculo ni nada parecido pero quería que lo supieras es todo

-por que me dice esto qué diablos esperas que te diga, quieres que sea tu jodido novio, que salgamos a pasear tomados de la mano, ir al cine eso es algo que jamás va a pasar no soy ese tipo de persona pensé que lo sabias

-yo no espero nada solo quería dejarte claro que no me voy a rendir buenas noches (se va alejando dejando al chico totalmente aturdido nadie lo había derrotado sin una verdadera pelea pero sin duda alguna ella lo desarmo en el primer instante que pronuncio una palabra una confesión de amor es todo lo que sus oídos escuchaban y su mente no dejaba de recordársela cada segundo que transcurría las dulces palabras que formo con esos labios que tanto desea)

Kekekekeke (me ganaste, solía protegerme a mí mismo pero ya no me acabas de dar todo lo que necesito y aun mas por ahora no podre decírtelo pero cuando sea el momento te are saber lo que mi retorcido corazón siente por ti hasta entonces espérame, mira a la ventana la ve alejarse en compañía de sus amigos tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos pero pronto ese día llegara y la larga espera abra valido la pena hasta entonces una apuesta se queda en la mesa)

Esto es algo en lo que no puedo perder tú serás mía!

…..APUESTO TODO!…

**Hola chicas espero lo hayan disfrutado me encanta esta parte así que tenía que rendirle honor, este pequeño shot es por mi insistente tardanza es que tengo tantas ideas amontonadas que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo organizarlas bueno escusas, escusas y mas escusas jajja ok nos vemos próximamente!**


End file.
